unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Bombing Run
Bombing Run is a gametype appearing in Unreal Championship, Unreal Tournament 2003 and Unreal Tournament 2004. __TOC__ Overview The objective of the game is to bring a ball, positioned within a relatively neutral point in the map, which is placed in the middle of the map, to the opposing team's goal, near the enemy team's starting spawn point. Each team starts on opposite sides and each base has a Hoop. The bomb spawns in the center of the map. When you grab the ball, you are forced to wield the Ball Launcher, preventing you from shooting at your opponents. The Ball Launcher also drains the energy from the Translocator, preventing the ball carrier from tossing the ball and translocating to move faster. This option can be disabled though. Once a team scores, everything, including the ball and players, are reset several seconds after a score (players respawn without losing a life and with the same inventory). The ball will be reset if no one touches it for fifteen seconds, or if it enters an area which will kill players. Scoring To score, your team must collect the ball, and successfully infiltrate the enemy base. Once there, you must score by getting the ball through the goal hoop. You can score in one of two ways: *Running through the goal will score your team 7 points. *Shooting the ball into the goal will score your team 3 points. You also get these scores if you are the one who delivered the ball, plus the regular Deathmatch scores for fragging other players. Maplists Tips and tricks * Despite the vortex animation, a goal hoop is bi-directional. It means that if the hoop is open at both ends, you can score from either side. Use this knowledge to your advantage. * Jumping though one's own goal hoop results in a suicidal kill. So avoid such jumps at any cost. * Irrespective of the order and manner, scoring thrice in a single match gives you the "Hat-trick" reward. * In certain maps, the goal hoops are closed or totally empty from behind. If you jump into those hoops even if you carry the Ball, you will be killed. * The Ball Launcher will temporarily drain the energy off the Translocator, once the Ball is freely thrown. This prevents the throwing player from fetching the stray Ball via teleportation before anybody else. * Bombing Run is played out similarly in strategy, at times, to Capture the Flag due to its two team nature and the design of its maps. Yet, the fact that the Ball carrier cannot use any weapons adds some elements of defensive strategy over simply carrying the flag in CTF. * The best Bombing Run strategy is to pass the Ball frequently among teammates. Because the Ball carrier is being targeted by the entire enemy team, the Ball carrier's health is likely to run out pretty fast in the event of a gunfire. By passing the Ball to healthier players, a team is ensured a longer run. The Ball Launcher's "Alt-Fire" is very useful for this purpose, because it locks on to nearby teammates for a more accurate pass. Also, support is necessary for the Ball carrier to make it all the way to the enemy hoop. Lots of dodging is recommended for the Ball carrier. Usually everyone playing in the match will go after the Ball carrier, so there isn't anyone staying behind to guard the hoop (this works because players respawn by their hoop, thereby standing in the way of the enemy Ball carrier). * The recommended Adrenaline combos are Speed- if the ball carrier needs some boost to evade the enemies or deliver the Ball faster, and Booster- if the player is fully loaded and ready to help out an ally Ball carrier in the enemy base. * The Ball drains away Adrenaline faster, no matter the type of combo used. So a Booster might not go well for a Ball carrier as intended, especially while facing some serious gunfire. * If a Ball carrier is being assaulted in his own base by the enemy, a good tactic is to throw the Balll way off the reach, so that the Ball will be reset farther away from the hoop. * If a Ball carrier is pushed off a ledge, the carrier will die and the Ball will be reset. This trick is useful in certain maps. * Offensively, many players use what is called "punting" to get across maps faster, or to shoot the ball in the enemy goal for 3 points from a greater distance. To punt, you must have a Shock Rifle in your inventory, and it must be the weapon that pulls up when you launch the ball. Simply launch the Ball high into the air, and, while it is sailing, shoot it with the Shock Rifle. This will give the Ball a great deal of additional momentum, which can easily be seen by practicing this strategy on BR-Colossus. Although the Ball gets reset fairly shortly, so excessive punting is not possible. * A Ball Launcher- Flak Cannon combo is effective to take down a stray enemy in close quarters. Deliver the ball to the enemy and quickly frag him out, while he is unable to attack back. Trivia * The gametype is inspired by the Fragball mod for Unreal Tournament. * According to Juan Pancho 'XceptOne' Eekels and James Schmalz, the gametype was created entirely by DE, was originated in an idea brainstorm session, and the final design is very close to the initial ideas. Epic Games's own Mark Rein agrees with this. Gallery External links and references See also * Overdose - Based on a similar premise (deliver a ball-like objective to a goal) * Blitz - Based on a similar premise (deliver an object to the enemy base)